1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for damping oscillations in channels which carry fluid in a component, in particular coolant in cooling channels for an optical element, in particular in a projection exposure objective for semiconductor lithography.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical elements frequently need to be cooled owing to the radiation energy, in particular in semiconductor lithography using lasers which emit beams in the UV band. This applies, for example, to mirrors in EUV systems, which are provided, in their housing, with cooling channels through which a cooling liquid flows. This results in the heat being dissipated. However, one problem is that the flowing medium can lead to oscillations and natural frequencies resulting from possible turbulence, for example in the region of channel direction changes, which have a highly disadvantageous effect on the optical function of the entire optical system.